This Isn't Your Typical High School Story
by MoviesOccupyMyLife
Summary: Beca is a freshman on drumline, Chloe is a sophomore cheerleader. Despite the title, this is definitely your typical high school story.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Welcome to my High school AU. Sure, I have a few other stories that are WIP, but why not have another one anyway? I don't own pitch perfect or any of it's characters. All mistakes are mine.**

* * *

Beca stands at attention on the football field, the rest of the drumline with her. Beca looks forward, the sun shining brightly in her face.

"Listen up!" The drumline captain says, "Upperclassmen, you know this, but for the newbies who don't, at the beginning of every drumline practice, we will run a mile!"

All the newbies, Beca included, groan.

"It will help build your endurance, and trust me, you're going to need a lot of endurance!"

The drumline captain walks back and forth in front of the drummers, "GO!"

Everyone takes off and starts running around the track that surrounds the football field.

"Hey there!"

Beca looks to her right, seeing a brunette boy.

"Hi."

"I'm Jesse Swanson."

"Beca Mitchell."

"You look like you could use some sunglasses," Jesse says.

"It's no big deal, I'm fine," Beca says.

"I always carry around a second pair," Jesse says taking a pair of sunglasses out of his short's pocket, "Never know when someone might need 'em!"

Beca grabs them and puts them on, "Thanks."

"No problem!" Jesse smiles, "Are you a freshman?"

Beca nods, "Yeah. You?"

"I'm a sophomore," Jesse says, "You play snare, right?"

"Yeah," Beca says, "How do you know?"

"I remember seeing you here the other day when Luke was assigning drums and harnesses," Jesse says.

"Oh yeah, I think I remember seeing you," Beca says, "What do you play?"

"I play snare too," Jesse says, "It's like we were meant to be best friends."

"Yeah, I'm Batman and you're Robin," Beca smiles.

"What? Hell no!" Jesse exclaims, "I'm Batman! I'm older and have more experience!"

"That has nothing to do with it!" Beca says, "Just admit it, I'm Batman!"

"We'll see about that," Jesse says, "First one to finish the mile, can be titled Batman!"

"You're so on!" Beca says before taking off.

"Hey! No fair, I didn't say go!" Jesse says, taking off after Beca.

* * *

"Go on," Beca says, "Say it!"

"Okay, okay," Jesse says, "You're Batman."

Beca grabs her water bottle and takes a sip, "That's right, Robin."

Jesse laughs and shakes his head, "You're ridiculous!"

"Listen up, everyone!" The drumline captain says, "Everyone needs to go to the band room, grab your drum, and your drill and be out in five minutes!"

The drumline starts making their way to the band room.

"He seems like he's trying too hard," Beca says.

"Yeah, Luke is like that," Jesse says, "And it's his senior year, so he wants us to be amazing."

"We're only as good as our worst player," Beca says, "That includes the rest of the band, not just drumline."

"True," Jesse says, "Luke just wants us to place at states this year, our band hasn't placed in two years."

"Yikes," Beca says.

"Yeah, and Luke wants to place for his final year."

"Makes sense," Beca says.

Beca and Jesse walk into the band room and walk over to the drums. They both put their harnesses and drums on, grab their drill, and walk back outside.

Once back outside on the football field, everyone gets back in attention.

"Okay everyone, let's get started!" Luke says.

* * *

"Alright, that's going to do it for today's practice because the cheerleaders need the field," Luke says, "I'll see you all tomorrow."

Beca walks to the sideline, grabbing her water bottle and taking a sip.

"I don't think I've ever been so sweaty in my life," Beca says.

"Be prepared to be like this after every practice," Jesse says.

"I'm drained," Beca says.

"Drumline practice will do that to you," Jesse says.

"Okay everyone, lets get on the field and start doing our stretches!" Someone calls out.

The cheerleaders move onto the field and start stretching.

"To the left first!" A redhead says.

"Who is that?" Beca asks.

Jesse looks over at the redhead, "That my friend, is Chloe Beale."

Beca looks over at Jesse, "Popular girl?"

Jesse scoffs, "Oh yeah."

"Like a Regina George popular?" Beca asks.

"No," Jesse shakes his head, "She's couldn't hurt a fly. She also hasn't been hit by a bus."

Beca looks back at Chloe, who is leading stretches.

"Do you wanna go get some food?" Beca asks.

"Sure," Jesse says, "Where do you want to go?"

Beca picks up her string bag and puts her water bottle in it before slinging it over her shoulders.

"Doesn't matter to me," Beca starts playing part of the marching music as she starts to walk.

"What about Mike's Diner?" Jesse asks, joining Beca.

"Sounds good," Beca says.

* * *

"I've never loved water so much," Beca says before gulping down her water.

Jesse laughs, "Yeah, marching band will do that to you."

Beca wipes her mouth with the back of her hand, "It's only the first practice and I'm already dead."

"And we haven't even started school," Jesse says, "Just wait until we start practicing with the entire band, it gets way worse."

Beca groans.

"But it's worth it in the end!" Jesse says.

"Yeah, I guess," Beca says.

"So are you excited for school to start?"

"Eh kinda," Beca says.

"Not excited for high school?" Jesse asks.

"From what I hear, it's just a ton of drama, so no."

Jesse chuckles, "Yeah, but there a great memories."

"If you say so," Beca says.

* * *

 _Friday_

"Okay everyone!" Luke says, "This was our last practice before school starts. I saw some excellent work this past week and expect to continue seeing it through the marching season!"

The drumline cheers.

"So to celebrate, there is a mandatory party tonight!" Luke shouts, "You're all dismissed, and I'll see you guys tonight."

The drumline disperses.

Beca and Jesse slowly walk to the band room.

"That's bullshit, can he make a party mandatory?" Beca asks.

"Well he did, plus, it's tradition!" Jesse says, "It'll be fun! Plus I can introduce you to some of my best friends!"

Beca smiles, "Okay, I guess I'll go."

"Well, you don't really have a choice," Jesse laughs.

* * *

 _Later That Night_

"Come on," Jesse says, pushing Beca forward, "The party isn't going to end if you just stand and look at Luke's house.

"One can only wish," Beca says.

Jesse opens the door to the house and walks in, Beca close behind.

Loud music instantly fills Beca's ears.

Jesse turns back to Beca, "Okay, so we are looking for a goofy looking guy, brown hair, about yay high," Jesse indicates a height with his hand, "And a girl, brown hair, about yay high," He gestures a height, "They're probably clinging together, shouldn't be hard to miss."

Beca nods and follows Jesse around as they look for the two people.

"There you are!" Jesse exclaims.

"Hey Jesse!"

Beca awkwardly stands behind Jesse, as he talks to his friends.

"This is my friend Beca, she's a freshy on drumline," Jesse says, stepping aside.

Beca looks at the two teens and waves, "Hey."

"Beca, this is Benji," Jesse points to the boy, "And his girlfriend, Emily."

"It's so nice to meet you!" Emily says.

Jesse smiles, "Emily plays the flute and Benji plays the clarinet."

"Jesse says you're on drumline, what do you play?" Benji asks.

"Snare," Beca says.

"Awesome!" Emily says, "That's my favorite percussion instrument!"

Beca smiles.

"You're gonna love marching band," Benji says, "Even though practices suck sometimes, and they're long, there's an awesome rush when performing!"

"And we're one big family!" Emily says.

"Yeah, it's an amazing experience," Jesse says.

"I can't wait," Beca says.

"YO, TURN THE MUSIC DOWN!" Luke shouts.

Someone turns the music off and everyone stares at Luke, who stands up on the coffee table places in the middle of the living room.

"I just want to thank everyone for coming to the annual drumline party!"

People cheer.

"I want to welcome our fresh meat to drumline, Beca Mitchell," Luke points over at Beca.

Beca awkwardly smiles as people look over at her.

"And to welcome her to drumline," Luke hops off of the coffee table, grabs a shot from the counter and walks over to Beca, "Here."

Beca looks at the shot and grabs it.

Luke raises his beer can into the air, "To fresh meat!"

Everyone repeats after him and Beca throws back the shot.

"Welcome to drumline, Beca," Luke says before walking away.

* * *

 _Monday_

Beca closes her locker and leans up against it.

"So, are you ready for your first day?" Jesse asks.

Beca shrugs, "Yeah, it's just school."

"But its high school" Emily says, "Its exciting!"

"I guess, I've just heard that it's four years of hell," Beca says.

"Sure, high school has its ups and downs, but in the end, it's amazing!" Benji says.

A bell rings, warning the students that they have a few minutes before classes start.

"Well, we should get going," Jesse says, "Don't forget, we are meeting in the band room at lunch!"

"See you guys later!"

They all go their separate ways, going to their designated classes. Beca turns the corner and bumps into someone, the other person's belongings falling on the floor.

"I'm sorry," Beca says.

"No, it's fine. It wasn't your fault."

Beca bends down and starts picking up the items that fell.

"Are you okay?" Beca asks, looking up at the girl.

The girl looks at Beca, an eyebrow raised questionably, "This isn't your typical high school story, I'm fine."

Beca and the girl stand up, and Beca hands the books back to the girl.

"Thanks." the girl pushes a strand of her red hair behind her ear.

"No problem," Beca says.

The girl looks at Beca, "Well, I need to get to class.

"Oh, uh yeah," Beca says.

The girl gives Beca a small smile before turning and walking down the hall.

"That couldn't have been any more awkward," Beca says to herself.

* * *

"Wait, hold on," Jesse says, taking a bite of his sandwich, "she said 'this isn't your typical high school story', what does that even mean?"

Beca shrugs, " I dunno. But she seemed, kinda I don't know, on edge."

"Really?" Benji asks.

Beca nods, "Yeah, I'm not sure why though."

"Weird," Benji says, "She always seems chipper and bubbly."

"People can't be bubbly all the time," Emily says.

"Very true," Benji says.

"Well, it just seems like you caught her on an off day," Jesse says.

"Possibly," Beca says.

"So, are you ready for band practice tonight?" Benji asks.

"Yeah, I think so," Beca says.

"We're gonna be with the entire band now," Jesse says, "So we have to be cautious of other people now."

"I guess it's a good thing I know my drill then, unlike some," Beca looks at Jesse.

"Hey! I know my drill!"

"Uh-huh, I'm sure you do," Beca chuckles.

"I'm with Beca on this one," Benji says.

"Me too!" Emily says.

"Hah! This is why I'm Batman!" Beca says.

The group laughs and continues to eat lunch.

* * *

Beca enters a classroom, just as the bell rings. She looks around for a seat, spotting one in the back. Beca makes her way to the seat in the back, and sits down. She grabs her notebook and a pen and sets them on the desk.

Beca looks next to her, only to see the redhead from earlier next to her. Beca leans over.

"Hey stranger," Beca says.

The redhead looks over at her.

"Do you not remember me?" Beca asks, "We ran into each other this morning."

"I remember you," The redhead says.

Beca nods and starts fiddling with her pen.

"You're Chloe, right?"

Chloe looks at Beca.

"Right, that sounds creepy," Beca says, "Last week, I saw you on the football field after drumline practice, and my friend told me your name."

"Okay," Chloe drags the 'y' out, "What's your name?"  
"Beca Mitchell," Beca smiles.

Chloe leans in towards Beca, "Beca."

Beca leans in, "Yeah?"

"Why are you still talking to me?"

Beca takes that as a warning and leans back in her chair. _Why is this girl so rude?_

"Okay class! Welcome to Advanced Placement Calculus. Where you are sitting is going to be your seat for the rest of the year."

 _This is going to be one long year._

* * *

Beca looks at the drum major as she marches across the field, her drumsticks hitting her snare.

"CUT!" the band director yells.

The drum majors stop conducting and everyone stops marching.

"Clarinet three, you keep going past your dot! Trumpets, I'm not hearing that crescendo in set ten! Snare line, stay on beat, you're rushing, slow down! Five minute break!"

Everyone on the field walks towards the sideline to grab water.

Beca looks at Jesse, "I'm so tired!"

Jesse chuckles, "Me too! I guess Luke was smart in making us run laps for endurance."

"Of course I was!" Luke says, "Good job you two, you're doing great!'

Beca grabs her water and starts drinking.

"Slow down, killer!" Jesse says, "You're gonna get a stomachache!"

"I'm just so thirsty, and hot," Beca says.

"Still, you don't wanna puke while you're marching."

"Everyone back on the field, set up for set eight!" the band director calls.

* * *

"Great work tonight!" The band director says, "I will see you all tomorrow afternoon. Good night!"

Everyone disperses, making their way to the band room.

"Do you need a ride home?" Jesse asks, when him and Beca walk into the band room.

"Nah, I think I'm gonna walk, it's beautiful out," Beca says.

"Are you sure," Jesse asks.

Beca nods, "Yeah."

Beca takes her drum off and sets it in it's designated spot.

"If you're sure," Jesse says.

"I am!"

"Okay, well I'm gonna head out."

"Sounds good, see ya tomorrow morning," Beca says.

"See ya!" Jesse says before walking out.

Beca walks over to her band locker and puts her drumsticks away. Beca exits the band room and walks out into the parking lot.

"Son of a bitch!"

Beca looks around.

"You piece of shit!"

Beca walks towards the yelling.

"You useless piece of junk!"

Beca sees Chloe, outside of her car.

"You know, you shouldn't talk to your car like that."

Chloe turns around, "Oh look, it's Beca!" Chloe says sarcastically.

"I'm gonna pretend like that wasn't hurtful," Beca says.

"What do you want?" Chloe asks.

Beca shoves her hands into her pockets, "I heard yelling and thought I'd come check it out."

"Well you checked it out, you can leave now."

"Would you like some help?" Beca asks.

"What do you know about cars?"

"A lot, my dad is a car mechanic," Beca says.

Chloe stays silent and looks at the ground.

"I'll take that as a yes," Beca says, "What's wrong with your car?"

"It won't start," Chloe says.

"Okay, it probably just needs a jumpstart," Beca says, "Can you pop the hood?"

Chloe looks at Beca, "I don't know how to do that."

"Oh, it's super simple," Beca walks around to the drivers' side, Chloe right behind her, and opens the door, "You see this handle right here? You pull this, then walk to the front of your car. Then you slide your hand underneath like this, to find the latch, aaannd," Beca lifts the hood, "Boom."

"Can you hop in and act as if you were turning your car on?"

Chloe hops in the driver's seat and puts the key in the ignition and turns the key.

"Hmm, it isn't a dead battery because it's making a sound," Beca says, "Let me call a friend and let's see if we can't try to jumpstart it."

Beca pulls her phone out of her pocket and calls Jesse.

"Hey Beca," Jesse says.

"Hey, can you do me a favor?"

"Sure, what's up?"

"Can you come back to school, I'm helping Chloe jumpstart her car."

"Sure, I'll be there in ten."

"Thanks," Beca says and hangs up.

"My friend will be here in about ten minutes," Beca says.

"Thanks." Chloe says.

* * *

"There you go," Beca says. I would say about maybe an hour or two after you get home, try to turn your car back on, and if it doesn't," Beca grabs her pen out of her pocket, grabs Chloe's hand and write her number, "Give me a call, and I'll see what I can do."

Chloe gives a small smile, "Thanks."

"No problem."

"You want that ride home," Jesse asks.

"Yes please!" Beca says.

* * *

Beca sits at her desk, staring down at the calculus homework she got. _It's ridiculous, who give homework on the first day._ Beca drops the pencil from her hand and leans back in her desk chair, and sighs.

Beca's phone rings, the tune of _No Diggity_ filing the air. Beca sits up in her chair and grabs her phone from the desk, answering the phone.

"Hello?"

"Uh hi, is this Beca?"

Beca smiles, "Why yes it is. To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"I just wanted to apologize, I was kind of a bitch," Chloe says, "I was just having an off day. So I'm sorry."

"It's okay," Beca says.

"Can I make it up to you?" Chloe asks.

"You don't have to do that," Beca says, "It's really not a big deal."

"Please," Chloe says.

Beca sighs, "Okay."

"Awes! So after the football game this Friday, you're mine, so don't make plans!" Chloe says.

"I won't," Beca smiles.

"Good!" Chloe says.

"So, did your car turn back on?" Beca asks.

"Yes, thanks for your help," Chloe says.

"You're welcome."

"Well, I'm gonna go, gotta get this calc homework done," Chloe says.

"Okay, good night, Chloe."

"Good night, Beca."

* * *

 **A/N: Hope you enjoyed, let me know!**

 **~Movies :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Wow, it's been a while. Sorry about that, there's just a lot going on with my life right now. I barely have time to do much outside of college and work. I don't own pitch perfect of any of it's characters. All mistakes are mine, and this hasn't been edited yet.**

* * *

 _Friday Night_

Beca has never been more tired in her life. Between marching band practice, calculus homework and thinking about her phone call with Chloe a few nights ago, Beca hasn't gotten much sleep.

Beca sits down in the band room, Jesse, Benji, and Emily with her.

"I get why we practice before the game, but I'm so sore," Beca says rubbing her calves.

"You'll get used to it as the season goes on," Jesse says.

"And at least we get a dinner break!" Benji says, taking a huge bite into his sandwich.

"Are you ready for your first performance?" Emily asks.

Beca nods, "Yes! I'm excited!"

"That's the spirit!" Jesse says.

"Are you coming out with us tonight?" Benji asks.

Before Beca gets the chance to answer, Jesse answers for her.

"No, she has a date tonight," Jesse says.

"What?" Emily asks, "With who?"

Jesse smirks, "Chloe Beale."

"What?" Benji asks.

"Awesome!" Emily exclaims.

"No!" Beca says slapping Jesse on the shoulder, "It isn't a date!"

"Sure, whatever you say," Jesse smirks.

Beca shakes her head, "She just wants make up for being mean the other day."

"That's nice," Emily says, "What are you guys doing?"

Beca shrugs, "I'm not sure, she didn't tell me. All she said was 'So after the football game this Friday, you're mine, so don't make plans'" Beca says.

"It kind of sounds like it's a date," Benji says.

Beca glares at him, "It is _NOT_ a date!"

Benji puts his hands up in defense, "Just the way she put it, makes it sound like it's a date."

"Exactly!" Jesse exclaims, "That's what I'm saying!"

Beca rolls her eyes.

"Sorry Beca," Emily says, "I'm with the guys on this one."

"Emily!" Beca says.

"What?" Emily says, "It's true!"

"Hah!" Jesse says, "I told you!"

Beca takes a bite of her sandwich, "It is not a date!"

"But you'd like it to be!" Jesse says.

Beca feels her entire face turn red. _I mean, sure, I wouldn't mind if it were a date,_ Beca thinks.

"Awe look, she's blushing!" Benji says.

"Shut up," Beca mumbles.

"Yo drumline!" Luke calls, "Quickly finish eating, get into uniform, and meet outside in five minutes!"

"That's our que," Jesse says standing up, and grabbing his trash.

"Catch up with you guys later," Beca says, standing up and grabbing her trash.

"On a scale from one to ten," Jesse says grabbing his uniform, "How excited are you?"

Beca grabs her uniform from the rack, "Like a twelve!"

Jesse laughs, "I remember my first performance."

"Yeah?" Beca asks, pulling her bibbers on over her shorts and t-shirt.

"Mhm," Jesse says starting to put his uniform on, "I fell."

Beca laughs as she pulls her snare harness over her head, "No way, dude!"

"It was so embarrassing!" Jesse says.

Beca continues to laugh.

"Yeah, yeah, laugh now," Jesse says, "But you won't be laughing when _you_ fall!"

"I'm not going to fall," Beca says pulling her marching band coat over her torso and zipping it.

"We'll see," Jesse smirks.

Beca shakes her head and runs her hand down her marching uniform, "How's it look?"

"Looks good!" Jesse smiles.

Beca smiles and pulls her drum onto her harness. She grabs her marching band hat and places it on her head, tightening the strap.

"Ready?" Jesse asks.

"Just need my sticks," Beca says.

Beca walks to her band locker and grabs her drumsticks.

"Now I'm ready!" Beca says, walking back to Jesse.

"Let's go," Jesse says.

Beca and Jesse walk outside the band room, seeing a majority of the drumline standing at attention. Beca and Jesse join.

"Okay," Luke says, "warm-ups, eight on a hand! Follow my lead!" Luke says as he gets into the line.

Luke starts the warmups and the drumline joins.

* * *

"It's almost halftime," Jesse says, "How are you feeling?" Jesse asks.

"Nervous," Beca says, practically jumping up and down, "Excited!"

"You have nothing to worry about," Jesse says, "It's going to go great!"

Beca smiles. Beca looks around the field, spotting the cheerleaders. Beca looks for Chloe, spotting her in the front line of cheerleaders. The redhead looks over, smiling and waving at Beca. Beca returns the gestures.

"Cute," Jesse smirks.

Beca elbows him in the side, "Shut up!"

"What?" Jesse asks.

Beca glares at Jesse.

"Oh, you thought I was calling your little interaction with Chloe cute?" Jesse shakes his head, "I would never!"

"I hate you," Beca says.

"No, you don't!" Jesse says, "Without me, you wouldn't have a Robin!"

"Batman had a few different Robins," Beca says, "I can just find another."

"You wouldn't!" Jesse says.

"Keep this up, and I will!"

"Band, listen up!" One of the drum majors calls.

Everyone in the band stops their conversations and looks at the drum majors.

"First performance of the season is in less than a minute, I want you all to kill it!" The drum major says, "Now, go get lined up on the sideline!"

The band makes their way to the sideline, preparing themselves for the halftime performance. Beca follows Luke to the sideline, making sure to stay with the drumline.

"Hey!"

Beca turns at the voice, smiling when she sees Chloe, "Hey!"

"I just wanted to say good luck," Chloe says.

"Thanks," Beca says, "You're doing amazing!"

Chloe smiles, "I'll see you after the game."

"See ya," Beca says.

" _You're doing amazing!"_ Jesse mocks.

Beca blushes, "I didn't know what to say!"

Jesse laughs.

"Focus, you two!" Luke says.

Beca and Jesse immediately stop talking, not wanting to anger the drumline captain.

"And now, here to perform their show _A Look Into Disney,_ the Barden High Marching Band!"

The band starts marching onto the football field, everyone making their way to their designated spots.

Beca looks up at one of the three drum majors, feeling more ready than ever. Beca watches as the drum major's arms start moving, starting the count off. After the count off, everything happens so quickly.

One second the entire band starts moving and playing the show, and the next, the performance is over, and the entire band is standing at attention, waiting for their drum majors to tell them to march off the field.

The band marches off the field, and out of the football stadium, as they are only required to stay until halftime. The band walks back to the band room, some walking quicker than others.

"So," Jesse says, "How do you feel?"

"Amazing!" Beca says, "That was so awesome!"

"I told you, there's a rush!" Benji says.

Beca smiles, "Are you guys staying for the rest of the game before leaving?"

"Of course, we are!" Emily says, "We're all about school spirit!"

"Plus, we wouldn't leave you alone to wait for Chloe," Jesse says.

The group of friends finish making their way to the band room, change out of their uniforms and head back to the football stadium.

* * *

"Bye Beca!" Jesse says, "Text me the deets!"

"Will do," Beca says.

Emily gives a small wave before walking off with Jesse and Benji.

Beca leans against one of the walls outside by the band room, where her and Chloe had arranged to meet. She pulls out her phone, trying to busy herself as she waits for Chloe.

"I'll see you tomorrow Stacie!"

Beca looks up, seeing Chloe. Beca puts her phone into her pocket and pushes herself off the wall.

"Hey!" Chloe smiles.

"Hey!" Beca says.

"Ready?" Chloe asks.

Beca smiles, "Yeah."

"Awes!" Chloe says, starting to walk, "Sorry for making you wait."

Beca shoves her hands into her pockets as she walks next to Chloe, "Oh, it's no big deal."

The duo arrives at Chloe's car, both getting in.

"You did amazing, by the way," Chloe says starting the car.

Beca blushes, "Thanks, you too."

"So, are you excited for tonight?" Chloe asks, pulling out of the school parking lot.

"Yes!" Beca says, "I've been waiting all week."

"Me too!" Chloe says, Again, "I'm sorry for the way I acted on Monday."

"It's really fine," Beca says, "You don't need to keep apologizing."

"I just feel really bad," Chloe says, "I just wasn't having a good day."

"And why is that?" Beca asks, "If you don't mind me asking."

Chloe sighs, "I found out my boyfriend cheated on me"

"What?" Beca asks, "Why would he do that?"

Chloe shrugs.

"Well, you don't need him, and he definitely doesn't deserve you!" Beca says, "You're too good to be with someone like that."

Chloe looks at Beca, giving her a small smile before looking back at the road, "Thanks."

Beca smiles.

"You've been nice to me since the moment we met," Chloe says, "And I was not so nice, I'm s-"

"If you apologize one more time, I swear I'm gonna jump out of your car," Beca laughs.

"I'm sorry! It's just a habit!" Chloe laughs.

"You shouldn't have to be sorry for everything," Beca says, "Especially for being human and having emotions. Everyone has off days."

"That…" Chloe says, "That is good advice."

Beca smiles, "Now, are you going to tell me where we are going?"

Chloe smirks, "Nope! We're almost there!"

"The suspense is killing me!" Beca says.

Chloe laughs, "Good!"

* * *

Chloe pulls into a parking lot, parking her car.

Beca looks around, trying to figure out what Chloe had planned for the duo.

"You aren't going to find out what we are doing by looking around," Chloe says, "I made sure to park a few blocks away so you wouldn't figure it out!"

"You're sneaky," Beca says.

"I know!" Chloe smiles, "You ready?"

Beca nods, "I'm ready."

Chloe turns the car off and the two get out of the car.

"So, I didn't really know what you like to do," Chloe says, "The only thing I really know about it, is that you're in band."

"There's not a lot about me," Beca says.

"I disagree," Chloe says, "I think there's a lot I need to learn about you."

Beca shrugs, "Maybe there is, maybe there isn't."

Chloe smiles, "There totally is!"

"I guess you'll have to find out," Beca says, a smirk appearing on her face.

"Oh, I will," Chloe says, "Just you wait, Beca, just you wait."

Beca smiles, "That also goes the other way. I need to learn about you because the only thing I know about you, is that you are a cheerleader."

"You will, don't worry," Chloe says, "I'm an open book."

"Good to know," Beca smiles.

Chloe smiles, "On a scale from one to ten, how-"

"Twelve," Beca cuts Chloe off.

"You didn't let me finish," Chloe says.

"I know what you were gonna say," Beca says, "You were gonna ask how excited I was."

"No," Chloe says, "That's what you thought I was going to say."

"Uh-huh, sure."

"I was going to ask you 'on a scale from one to ten, how much do you hate me'," Chloe says, "And you said twelve!"

"No!" Beca says, "That's isn't what you were gonna say!"

"I guess I just have to leave now," Chloe says, "You hate me!"

"I do not! If anything, it's the other way around!"

Chloe smiles, "True. And I hate you a lot."

Beca laughs, "You hate me so much, you won't even tell me where we are going!"

"We are almost there. Calm down, drama queen."

"Good, because I don't know how much longer I can wait," Beca says.

Chloe smiles, "I've never seen anyone so excited to hang out before."

"Do you have a problem with me being excited?" Beca asks, eyebrows raised.

"No, of course not," Chloe says, "I think it's cute."

Beca shakes her head, "I'm not cute!"

Chloe chuckles, "Yes you are!"

Beca nudges Chloe with her elbow, "Take it back!"

"Never!"

* * *

After walking a little further, Chloe stops walking.

"Here we are!"

Beca looks up at the sign, "Ice cream!"

Chloe smiles, "Seems like you're excited!"

"I am!" Beca says, "I _love_ ice cream!"

"Well, you're in luck, because we're getting ice cream."

Beca smiles, and opens the door, holding it for Chloe.

"Thanks!" Chloe says, walking into the ice cream shop.

Beca follows behind.

"What's you're favorite flavor?" Chloe asks.

"Mint chocolate chip for sure," Beca says, "What about you?"

"Vanilla, plain and simple," Chloe says.

"Really?" Beca asks.

Chloe nods, "Mhm."

The duo walks forward, looking at the case of ice cream.

"Hi!" One of the workers says, "What can I get for you?"

"Get whatever you want," Chloe says, "It's on me."

Beca opens her mouth to tell Chloe that she'll pay, Chloe starts talking.

"Nuh-uh," Chloe says, "I've got it."

Beca gives Chloe a smile, "Thanks."

Beca looks over to the worker, "Can I get a scoop of mine chocolate chip please?"

"Sure," the worker starts getting the ice cream, "Do you want any toppings?"

"No thanks," Beca says.

"Okay, here you go," the worker says, handing the ice cream to Beca, "And for you?"

"Can I get a scoop of vanilla," Chloe asks, "Can I get whip cream please."

"Of course," The worker says.

Beca looks over at Chloe and smiles, reviving a smile in return.

"Is there anything else I can get for you two?" the worker asks, handing Chloe her ice cream.

Chloe looks at Beca, who shakes her head.

"Nope, I think that'll do it," Chloe says.

"Okay, your total comes out to," the worker pauses, entering the orders into the POS, "Seven dollars and thirty-eight cents."

Chloe grabs cash from her pocket and hands it to the worker, "Keep the change."

"Thanks, you two have a good night."

"You too!" Chloe and Beca say at the same time.

The two head outside and sit at one of the tables.

"Tell me something about yourself," Chloe says.

Beca takes a bit of her ice cream, "Like what?"

Chloe shrugs, "Anything."

"I have a tattoo," Beca says.

Chloe's eyes widen, "What?"

Beca smirks, "I know, right."

"How'd you get it?" Chloe asks.

"I went to my cousin's party last year, and someone brought a tattoo gun."

"Oh, so an under the radar tattoo!" Chloe says.

Beca smiles, "Exactly. My dad would flip if he knew I had it."

"Can I see it?" Chloe asks.

"Sure."

Beca puts the cup of ice cream down on the table. She pulls her flannel off, and lifts the sleeve of her black t-shirt, revealing a music note tattoo.

"You really love music, huh?" Chloe asks.

Beca nods, and pulls her flannel back on, "Yeah, it's what helped me cope with my mother's death."

Chloe opens her mouth to say something, but nothing comes out.

Beca nervously laughs, "Sorry, I didn't mean to ruin the moment. Why don't you tell me something about you?"

"I want to be a marine biologist and work with animals in aquariums!" Chloe says.

"That's cool!" Beca says.

Chloe smiles, "What do you want to be?"

Beca shrugs, "I don't know. Probably something with music, though that would be hard."

"You can do anything if you put your mind to it!" Chloe says.

Beca smiles, "I can't disagree with that."

* * *

 _Later That Night_

Beca and Chloe sit on top of a picnic table, looking out at the lake.

"Sorry we missed the sunset," Chloe says, "It's really pretty."

Beca looks over at Chloe, "It isn't your fault, we both had the game tonight," Beca looks back at the lake, "We'll just have to come a different time."

Chloe smiles, "You want to hang out again?"

"Of course, I do, why wouldn't I?"

Chloe shrugs, "Just happens sometimes where people don't want to hang out again."

Beca puts a hand on Chloe's shoulder, "You have nothing to worry about, because I definitely want to hang with you again."

Chloe smiles, "I definitely want to hang with you again, too."

Beca smiles, "Come on," Beca stands up and holds her hand out.

Chloe raises an eyebrow curiously, but she takes Beca's hand.

Beca leads Chloe to the lake. Beca slides her shoes off, Chloe doing the same. Beca starts walking into the water, Chloe right behind her. Beca stops once the water reaches the middle of her calves.

"What're you doing?" Chloe asks.

Beca looks over at Chloe, and smirks.

"Why are you smir-" before Chloe can finish, Beca splashes water at Chloe.

Chloe gasps, "I can't believe you!"

"What're you gonna do about it?" Beca challenges.

Chloe splashes water at Beca.

"Fuck," Beca swears, the cold water drenching her, "I didn't think you would do that."

Chloe laughs, "That's what you get."

"Oh really?" Beca asks.

"Mhm."

Beca takes a quick step towards Chloe and picks her up, throwing the redhead over her shoulder.

"Hey! What are you doing?" Chloe lightly hits Beca's back, "Put me down!"

"Don't worry, I'll put you down," Beca smirks.

"I can hear your smirk!" Chloe says.

Beca throws Chloe into the lake, laughing when Chloe resurfaces.

"Beca!" Chloe shrieks.

"Yes?" Beca can't contain her laughter.

"You are so dead!"

Beca starts to run as best as she can, but Chloe catches up. Chloe grabs Beca by her shoulders and turns her around.

"Just do it," Beca says, "I accept my defeat."

"Guess what."

"Wh-" Chloe dunks Beca into the water.

Beca resurfaces and coughs, I just swallowed a gallon of lake water!"

"Sorry!" Chloe says, "I didn't mean for that to happen!"

Beca smiles, "Don't sweat it, it's all good."

"I'll be right back, stay right here," Chloe says.

"Okay, I'll be here."

Chloe runs out of the lake and to her car, quickly grabbing something.

Chloe returns, "We need to take a selfie."

"I'm not a big picture person, but I'll do it for you," Beca says.

Beca slings one arm over Chloe's shoulders, and holds up a peace sign with her other hand. Chloe puts her arm around Beca's lower back and positions the phone in front of the two. Chloe takes multiple pictures.

Chloe smiles, "Awesome!"

A flashlight shines towards the duo, "Hey!"

Beca and Chloe freeze.

"Let's go, out of the water!"

Beca and Chloe make their way out of the water, seeing a police officer.

"What are you two doing out here?" The officer questions.

Chloe grabs Beca's hand nervously.

"Just hanging out, we didn't mean to be bothersome," Beca says.

"Do you two have ID's?"

"In the car," Beca points to the car with her free hand.

"Can you get them?"

"Yes, sir," Beca says.

Beca and Chloe walk to Chloe's car and grab their IDs, handing them to the officer.

"I'll be right back," The officer says, before walking to his car.

"Oh god," Chloe says, "We are going to go to jail!"

"Hey, calm down," Beca says, "We aren't going to jail."

Chloe grabs Beca's hand again, "Are you sure?"

Beca nods, "Yes, I'm sure."

The officer walks back to the duo, handing them their IDs, "Do you two know you are out past curfew?"

"Yes, sir," Beca says.

"Okay, just collect your things and go home, okay?" The officer says.

Beca nods, "Of course, sir."

"Have a goodnight," The officer says, before walking towards his car.

"You too," Beca says.

The officer drives off and Beca and Chloe collect their things and get into Chloe's car.

"See, I told you everything would be fine," Beca says.

Chloe smiles, "You did."

* * *

 **A/N: Hope you enjoyed, let me know!**

 **~Movies :)**


End file.
